Ghostface Killer(s) (S4-S2)
Special Note: The events of the first three Scream films are canon in this RPG, which is serving as an alternate Scream 4 of sorts due to this RPG being in production long before Scream 4's release. Scream 4 will be partially remade eventually for Season 2 as part of another Scream-related storyline. This wikia also contain numerous spoilers for all of the films and that it's strongly advised to see at least the first three movies before reading. However, some pop culture and movie references in the films are being omitted or altered to avoid causing too much of a rift in the RPG between Scream and other films that also co-exist in the world of Horror RPG Series 4, and other Horror icons referenced in Scream are retconned to be films based on their real-life killings (in the RPG universe) that became popular and spawned a Slasher Horror film craze. This allows for Scream to co-exist alongside other Horror films in this RPG without creating a rift. The Ghostface Killer is one of the main characters and main villain from the Scream film series, and are controlled by HRPG Writers, Jigsaw (Billy Loomis), Jack "TBNY" Bauer (Stu Macher and the new Ghostface Killer, Dorian Sullivan), Dylan (Mickey Altieri), and DRE (Roman Bridger and Jill Roberts), while Debbie Loomis and Charlie Walker is currently open. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two See Season One History 30 Year Killing Spree Billy was re-animated in late October 2026, just as the 30th anniversary of the original Woodsboro murders was nearing. Re-animated by Dr. Gary Vogel along with Roman Bridger; Stu Macher had been re-animated earlier, assisting some copycat Ghostface Killers had struck in Woodsboro. The new killers were Charlie Walker and Jill Roberts, the latter of whom was Sidney's cousin. With the news that Sidney was still alive along with Gale and Dewey, and knowing by now her son Wes was a teenager and the same age Sidney had been during the original murders, Billy thirsted for much bloodletting. After helping Mark Hoffman with some of his tasks, Billy and company headed up to Woodsboro with their gear, Billy setting up shop at the old Macher home. While looking for a lead as to where Sidney was, they had themselves a hostage with Carmen Ryder, an LAPD officer on assignment in Woodsboro assisting with the new Ghostface murders. Capturing her while she was investigating the Macher home, Carmen was left bound and gagged when Billy learned where Sidney would be at the Stab-a-thon being hosted by Charlie and his friend, Robbie Mercer, holding the private event and hosting a marathon of the Stab films for their friends and acquaintances to celebrate the 30th anniversary, despite objections from the Woodsboro PD due to the new wave of murders. Sidney sure enough was there, infiltrating along with Gale and Wes to try to find the new killers. Billy, in his Ghostface garb, assisted his accomplices in carrying out an attack at the Stab-a-thon, resulting in Gale being killed at Roman's hands and Sidney being kidnapped and held hostage. Wes had fought with Roman at the event and Carmen had also made it there after escaping from the Macher home. With them being outnumbered, Billy took off with the other Ghostfaces and his new hostage with Sidney, figuring he could use her in a sick game he wanted to play with Wes as part of his ultimate payback against Sidney. At their hideout, the Ghostfaces had a new hostage with Kate Roberts, who was Maureen's sister and whom Jill had helped kidnapped. Taking her to the captive Sidney, Jill revealed herself to be in on it to both, much to the shock and horror of both of them before Jill killed Kate. Sidney was intimidated by Jill before being locked away, remaining a captive and a pawn in the sick game Billy was forcing Wes to play, giving him false hope he could save his family and friends. Dewey and his daughter Tatum were later kidnapped and held along with Sidney as well. With Wes nearly succeeding at doing everything he was being asked, Billy and his crew re-located to another hideout. During this time, Sidney's death was staged and Jill also faked being dead, when Wes found his way to the hideout and stumbled upon his unconscious and bloodied mother, believing her to be death. Narrowly surviving encountering the other Ghostfaces and escaping with Jill (who was preying on Wes' emotionally frail state to begin an incestuous relationship with him), Billy continued to hold Sidney as a prisoner along with Tatum; Dewey would later escape. At Death's Door Things wouldn't remain in favor for Billy and his gang for much longer; Sidney would also escape along with Tatum and another hostage of their's, Keely Shaw, and law enforcement intensified their efforts to track down the gang of killers. The situation then went beyond the control of any of the killers when Death itself, quite literally, pursued the Ghostfaces, as part of a bargain made with the other survivors that included Daniel Matthews. Death's embodiment tracked the Ghostface Killers and easily killed all of them, absorbing their souls. Billy had made a futile attempt to escape after fleeing in the sewers but it was no use when Death caught up with him, putting an end to the Ghostface legacy for the time being. The Ghostface Killer(s) Billy Loomis |- | |} "Now Sid, don't you blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos! Movies make psychos more creative!" - Billy Loomis Born to Hank and Debbie Loomis on January 20th of 1978, Billy Loomis lived a relatively normal life in the quiet town of Woodsboro, until his mother left his family after Hank had an affair with Maureen Prescott. Billy became extremely resentful and when contacted by up and coming film director Roman Bridger, who also had a difficult past with Maureen, Billy was shown some secret video footage shot of Maureen's affair with his father. Roman convinced Billy to murder her, which Billy happily agreed to do. Roman also advised Billy to get an accomplice who could easily have the murders pinned on in case Billy was about to be exposed as the killer. Billy convinced his easily pressured friend Stu Macher to join him, Stu agreeing with no objections. After brutally raping and killing Maureen on October 20th of 1995 and framing Cotton Weary for the killing, Weary being who she was seeing at the time, Billy and Stu went under the radar with their killings until October of next year, when they decided to target Maureen's daughter Sidney, who was also Billy's girlfriend at the time and was having relationship problems with due to her being reluctant to have sex in light of her mother's death. The two started their killing spree with the brutal double murder of Casey Becker and Steven Orth, before eventually revealing their plan to Sidney on the anniversary of Maureen's murder. It ultimately ended with both Billy and Stu dying, with Billy shot in the head by Sidney. Billy Loomis is perhaps the most sinister of the Ghostface Killers, displaying a slightly calmer yet far darker demeanor than the others and being more in-control of the plan and his actions. He is also very good at hiding secrets and manipulation, making him all the more efficient of a killer and even a predator of sorts with him preying on one's trust to really get at then, as he did with Sidney and their acquaintances during his and Stu's killing spree. He is also highly intelligent at planning, as shown with him deliberately allowing himself to be arrested and jailed overnight and having his threatening phone call traced on Neil Prescott's phone, to later disprove him as a suspect. Billy greatly enjoys psychologically tormenting his victims before killing them and takes every bit of his time to savor his victims' terror before he kills them. Billy Loomis stands six feet once inch tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds, with a lean body type. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears street clothes typical of a teenager to be wearing. Stu Macher |- | |} "See, it's a fun game Sidney. We ask you questions and if you get one wrong, BOO-GAH, you die!" - Stu Macher Born the same year as his best friend Billy and only four days apart, Stuart Macher lived a relatively normal and unremarkable life until October of 1995, when Billy easily pressured and convinced him to be his accomplice in the murder of Maureen Prescott. After Maureen was brutally raped and killed by the two teenagers, the two framed Cotton Weary for her murder after he'd been present at the scene and she'd been seeing him during her affair with him. The two had kept quiet about everything until October the next year as the anniversary neared. Billy and Stu both planned and carried out the brutal double murder of Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steven Orth, the killing being personal for Stu as he briefly dated Casey before she left him for Steven. Stu abducted Steven and had him duct-taped to a lawn chair outside the patio at the Becker residence, where he disemboweled him after Casey answered a trivia question wrong. Stu soon after killed Casey and hung her from a nearby tree after disemboweling her, and following this assisted Billy with his plan to kill Sidney next. The plan to kill Sidney initially went well after she attended Stu's party on the day leading to the one-year anniversary of her mother's murder at his house. The plan however was ultimately a failure when both Billy and Stu died at Sidney's hands, Stu dying particularly brutally when Sidney toppled a television set over his head after a brief scuffle between them. In addition to the sheer bluntness of the impact, the television set also electrocuted Stu to death. Stu Macher is perhaps the most manic and hyper of the Ghostface Killers, displaying an overly hyper and humorous personality, even when in the act of killing. He displayed such when he and Billy revealed to Sidney that all along they were both the Ghostface Killer, and seemed to be gleeful and joyous as the two announced their plans to pin the murders on Sidney's father. He also appeared to be quite callous, as evidenced by Billy killing Tatum Riley, whom Stu had been romantically involved with for some time. He's very easily pressured and manipulated into doing just about anything without thinking it over. When asked by Sidney after she called the police what his motive was, he responded by saying "peer pressure." Stu also seems to be the most easily frightened and intimidated Ghostface Killer, seemingly to be genuinely upset and scared when he learned the cops would be coming for him and Billy, and fearful for how angry his parents would be at him. Stu Macher stands six feet three inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred eighty to two-hundred pounds, with a slightly lean body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears street clothes. Debbie Loomis |- | |} "My motive isn't as 90's as Mickey's. Mine is just good old-fashioned revenge. You killed my son! And now I kill you, and I can't think of anything more rational!" - Debbie Loomis The mother of Billy Loomis and the catalyst behind the Windsor College killings, Debbie Loomis sought revenge for her son's death which she blamed fully on Sidney Prescott. She found her ace in the hole with Mickey Altieri, after meeting with him on a serial killer website and offering to pay for his college tuition if he agreed to re-create the Woodsboro murders, which he agreed to. Mickey was mainly Loomis' pawn during the second wave of Ghostface killings, while she secretly went undercover under the alias of "Debbie Salt" and posed as a journalist under the name trying to get more information for Mickey to use during his killings. She also had killed Randy Meeks. Once Mickey finally had Sidney where Loomis wanted her, she shot Mickey attempting to kill him, finding his "blame the movies" motive ludicrous and wanting revenge all for herself against Sidney. The two fought and Loomis managed to get Sidney at knifepoint until Cotton Weary eventually intervened and shot her, saving Sidney's life. After gunning down the only wounded Mickey with Gale Weathers, Sidney finished off Loomis with a head shot, "just in case" she happened to still be alive. Debbie Loomis' motive was the same as her son's in that she wanted revenge. Her motive however had a far more sinister undercurrent to it, as she very much wanted to savor Sidney's death in retaliation, whereas her son overtime grew to enjoy being a killer. She was quite psychotic and was shown to be more than a little cunning with her fight with Sidney, and was not unwilling to gun down her own pawn Mickey all in the name of having her vengeance to herself. It's not known for certain if she ever was under the Ghostface guise or if Mickey only did that for her, or if she even made any of the phone calls, but it is for certain that she was the main catalyst and puppet master behind the Windsor College murders, with Mickey being her puppet the entire time. Debbie Loomis stands five feet six and a half inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred ten to one-hundred thirty pounds, with a slightly petite body frame. She has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears casual dress clothes. Mickey Altieri |- | |} "No. Billy was a sick fuck who tried to get away with it. Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught. Yeah! See, I got my whole defense planned out; I'm gonna blame the movies," - Mickey Altieri Mickey Altieri became the third Ghostface Killer in 1998, two years following the original Woodsboro killing spree. He wanted to be glamorized and immortalized by the media for his crimes and join the ranks of other notorious killers, and wanted to surpass Billy Loomis and Stu Macher's original killing spree. He was more than happy to agree to help Debbie Loomis, Billy's mother, when the two met on a serial killer website. Mrs. Loomis offered to pay for Mickey's college tuition in exchange for re-creating the original Woodsboro killings helping her kill Sidney Prescott for revenge for her son's death the previous year, which Mickey easily agreed to do. Mickey was primarily the killer during the second wave of Ghostface killings in Ohio, targeting several college students at Windsor. While he mostly picked random victims, he was careful to choose them based on their names, to create a puzzle of sorts for Sidney to link herself to realize she was being targeted. Mickey's first victims were Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens and Casey "CiCi" Cooper, all of whom he killed before his failed first attempt on Sidney's life. He almost succeeded in killing Dwight "Dewey" Riley before he chased Sidney to the college theater, eventually meeting his end after being shot to death by both Sidney and Gale Weathers. Mickey Altieri is the most eccentric Ghostface Killer, moreso than even Stu Macher. In addition to his cynical personality, he was obsessed with getting media attention and wanted to be remembered for his crimes and having a sensational trial, having long had a serial killer fascination and wanting to become one, himself. Despite his slightly crazed personality, he was still a brutal and aggressive killer with his approach and even careful with how he planned out his killings, such as stabbing Maureen Evans to death in a packed theater screening of Stab and able to easily blend in due to other people wearing Ghostface masks and fooling them into thinking it was a stunt, and his double slaying of the two detectives trying to get Sidney and Hallie to safety. Mickey Altieri stands six feet tall and is estimated to weigh between one-hundred eighty to two-hundred pounds, with an average and slightly toned body type. He has short and spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He typically wears street attire. Roman Bridger |- | |} "You're not going anywhere, Sidney. It's time you came to terms with me, and with mother. Maybe you never knew her at all Sidney... maybe you just can't get past the surface of things," -Roman Bridger The mastermind behind the original Ghostface killings, Roman Bridger became a Ghostface Killer himself when he wanted to get the fame and recognition his half-sister got that he never did. Roman was born as the result of a rape when Maureen Prescott was at a party held by Hollywood producer John Milton, when she was raped by him. Rather than having an abortion, she gave up her son Roman and he grew up having to fend for himself. He had aspirations to become a film director and in a strange way directed a real-life Horror film of sorts with his planning for her murder in retaliation for abandoning him. He was able to easily convince Billy Loomis to kill her and for Billy to get an accomplice to assist. When Sidney became a national figure in the wake of both the 1996 Woodsboro killings and the 1998 Windsor College killings, he became extremely resentful towards her and enacted a plan of retaliation, wanting her to learn the full truth behind her mother's death and wanting her done with. He claimed Cotton Weary and his girlfriend as his first two victims he killed firsthand, and began to kill off the cast of Stab 3 in the order in which their characters died in the script when the plug was pulled on the film, Roman set to direct it. Roman eventually lured Sidney to John Milton's home, where he revealed the truth to her. The two fought for a bit before he was finished off with gunfire by Dewey and killed with a headshot. With Roman being the last Ghostface Killer and the mastermind behind the original killings, it seemed the Ghostface legacy could finally be laid to rest once and for all. Roman Bridger is by far the most physically aggressive Ghostface Killer, at times fighting with his victims before killing them. He also employs noticeably more elaborate murder methods for his victims at times, such as the use of stove gas to destroy a house and kill whoever is inside it. A unique feature employed by Roman is his voice changer, which not only alters his voice to the distinctive Ghostface voice but can also allow him to mimic another person's voice, making him very efficient at luring victims and causing confusion and distrust among them. He is also perhaps the most angry Ghostface Killer of all, even moreso than the Loomis', as evidenced by how he killed Milton out of anger for canceling Stab 3 and how he attacked Sidney after he revealed the full truth to her. He also appears to be the most intelligent and cautious Ghostface Killer, wearing a kevlar vest underneath his costume to protect him from small-arms bullet calibers, which allowed him to survive some otherwise fatal wounds. His movie-making knowledge also makes him more deceptive, as shown when he posed as a dead body in Milton's house to throw the other victims off-guard before killing most of them off. Roman is overall the most lethal and intelligent Ghostface Killer, expected from him with him being the original mastermind and puppet master behind it all. Roman Bridger stands six feet one inch tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred eighty to two-hundred pounds, with an average body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He normally wears glasses and typically wears street clothes, but he's also been known to wear more preppy street clothes as well. Jill Roberts |- | |} "Sick is the new sane," - Jill Roberts Jill Roberts became the seventh Ghostface Killer in October of 2026, as part of an elaborate plot she schemed to become famous and attract fans. Jill had grown up all her life being known as Sidney Prescott's cousin and greatly resented being in her famous cousin's shadow, and wanted to siphon the fame from her cousin all for herself, and devised a scheme to do so as the anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder neared in 2026. She decided to become the next Ghostface Killer and with help from Horror film aficionado Charles Walker, who was the president of Woodsboro High School's Cinema Club and saw the murders as an opportunity to "remake" the original Woodsboro killings and up the ante. He agreed to help her with her clever and elaborate scheme, which would involve them both starting a new wave of Ghostface-related murders in time for the 30th anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder as well as Sidney visiting Woodsboro during a tour for signing her book. Jill assisted Charlie with "remaking" the original Woodsboro murders and for Jill to become known as the "new Sidney," being the sole survivor and gaining a great amount of attention and fame around the world and to be admired for surviving the murders. Jill is one of the most sinister Ghostface Killers yet, due to her cold and callous personality with her killings, killing not only many of her friends but ever her own mother. She grew up feeling extremely jealous of Sidney due to her fame as the survivor of the original three Ghostface killing sprees and hardly knew her growing up, only further adding to the resentment and jealousy that pushed her to murder. Jill displays a dark sense of humor and is an avid fan of Horror films, though she does have a strong disliking of remakes and feels the original films stand the test of time. Despite her small size and low body weight, Jill is nonetheless quite effective as a killer, able to move quickly and swiftly, and muster up enough physical strength to accomplish her murderous tasks. She's also fairly intelligent at planning, with her and Charlie's careful co-ordination of how they carried out their murders together, and is extremely manipulative, with the case of her luring her cousin Wesley Prescott into having a relationship with her. Jill Roberts stands five feet four inches tall and is estimated to weigh anywhere from one-hundred ten to one-hundred twenty-five pounds, with an average body type. She has long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Jill typically wears street clothes and casual wear when not in her Ghostface garb. Charlie Walker |- | |} "The unexpected is the new cliche," - Charlie Walker Jill Roberts' accomplice during the fourth documented Ghostface murder rampage, Charlie Walker was a Horror film aficionado with an extensive knowledge of Horror films who was the president of the Cinema Club at Woodsboro High School. He agreed to help Jill with the new wave of Ghostface murders in Woodsboro that would coincide with the fourteenth anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder. Charlie was mainly interested in doing a real-life "remake" of the original murders, wanting to up the ante and outdo the brutality of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher's original killing spree. It was his way of answering to Hollywood remaking all of the popular Horror films, and Charlie wanted to do a real-life remake of sorts. Charlie Walker is perhaps the most loyal Ghostface accomplice, always agreeing with Jill's plans and never one to object or back out. Even with Jill's own egotistical and self-centered intentions behind the new Ghostface murders, Charlie had his own agenda and yet didn't allow it to override what Jill ultimately wanted out of him. Like Jill, he is extremely cold and callous towards the fact he helped kill many of his close friends and peers. Charlie Walker stands five feet six inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred thirty to one-hundred forty-eight pounds, with an average body type. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He typically wears casual street clothes normal for a teenager to wear. Like the other Ghostface Killers, he also has the trademark mask and black robe. Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers